Un Encuentro Ocasional
by Sakio Kurosawa
Summary: Este fanfic se trata de un nuevo personaje que se integra por un tiempo a los titanes pero una Titan tiene curiosidad de él, ¿Cuál será su secreto?


Este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste acepto críticas constructivas

Serie: Teen Titans

Fanfic por: Sakio Kurosawua

TOMO 1

UN ENCUENTRO OCASIONAL

Comentarios:

Este "fanfic" se trata de un nuevo personaje que se integra por un tiempo y una Titan tiene curiosidad de él, ¿Cuál será su secreto?

Este "fanfic" puede contener escenas de violencia explicita

También este "fanfic" tiene puntos de vista de personajes

Este fanfic contiene lenguaje altisonante

Este tomo se puede convertir en capitulos

Cronología:

Un fuerte impacto sacudió y alertó a los titanes, descubren a un misterioso joven que oculta un secreto, y con asombrosos poderes podría ser un digno rival pero… ¿Por qué tiene tantos poderes? y ¿Por qué se niega a usar algunos? es algo que a una Titan le da curiosidad.

Comenzamos…

Era una tarde nublada **_Cyborg_** y **_Chico Bestia_** estaban jugando videojuegos y discutiendo, como es de costumbre, **_Raven _**estaba en la azotea meditando, **_Starfire_** estaba comiendo mostaza y viendo como discutían y como jugaban los chicos videojuegos.**_ Robin_** estaba practicando sus técnicas de pelea.

Cuando de repente en el cielo, los rayos empezaron a caer, el mar se alebrestó y una fuerte ventisca azotó la ciudad y un trueno se difurcó abriendo un portal a otra dimensión y se podía ver a través de el, **_Raven_** como estaba en el techo avisó a los chicos del fenómeno que estaba pasando, volteo a ver el vortice pero difícilmente veía lo que pasaba dentro, veía a dos siluetas peleando y el vortice se empezó a cerrar poco a poco, distinguió a un ángel o algo similar, luego un fuerte choque de luces la segó por el impacto de poderosas fuerzas, instantes después alcanzo a ver como una figura salió disparada hacia arriba de ella y viendo como desaparecía hundiéndose en el agua y chocando con una pared en el puerto.

El vórtice se cerró al momento del impacto de la figura; **_Robin_** apenas distinguía lo que pasaba por la ventana de la torre pero la lluvia no la dejaba ver bien, cesó el viento y cayeron dos plumas donde estaba **_Raven_** una pluma negra y otra blanca, las recogió y se las guardo, volteó a ver donde había sido el impacto de la figura pero un barco le tapaba la vista y le avisó a los Titanes de lo que había pasado con la mayor parte de lo que vio.

No paso mucho tiempo para salir a investigar lo que había pasado en donde fue el impacto. Llegaron a él lugar del impacto y vieron la pared derretida y el piso mojado con grietas,

notaron un pequeño rastro de pisadas de que alguien mojado había caminado por ahí pero no tenia mucha distancia donde acababan las pisadas, el piso estaba hirviendo **_Cyborg_** analizaba la zona junto con **_Robin _**pero no encontraron mucho, como si se desvaneciera lo que había allí. Pocos días después estaban los Titanes en la sala **_Raven_** leyendo un libro y los demás pensaban posibles teorías; **_Chico Bestia_** dijo que un mutante radiactivo había sido el responsable de ese suceso, **_Starfire_** dijo que fue un alienígena que se estrello ahí, **_Cyborg _**dijo que fue una masa de energía que se estrello allí pero **_Robin_** dijo que alguien se estrello y no es alguien común, en eso sonó la alarma, en el centro de la cuidad 5 mounstros de fuego negro la atacaban pero los titanes no tardaron en aparecer y en intentar destruirlos, **_Robin_** con su tubo de metal los golpeaba y no pasaba nada! se regeneraban, **_Starfire_** les lanzaba bolas de energía y no recibían ningún daño, **_Cyborg_** les disparaba con su rayo y parecía que les daba mas fuerza a los mounstros, **_Chico Bestia_** los aplastaba transformadose en elefante pero no pasaba absolutamente nada, **_Raven_** con sus poderes obscuros los encerró en una esfera obscura y con los objetos de su alrededor los tomó y se los arrojó haciéndoles solo un pequeño daño.

Se dieron cuenta que ellos estaba buscando algo y sus poderes no surtían efecto en ellos, los moustros de repente se preparan para atacar pero luego se vio un dragón negro cruzando el cielo y se estrelló justo arriba de uno de los moustros y explotó…

Se dispersa el humo de la explosión y aparece un joven envuelto en una capa negra y capucha con una cruz dorada del lado derecho de la capa y un medallón de **_jin yang_** que sujetaba la capa negra y en su rostro se notaba solamente esos ojos blancos que causaban temor y tristeza… luego dio un pisotón al piso y dos piedras a los costados de uno de los mountros se levantan y lo aplastan, los mounstros atacan lanzando bolas y rayos de fuego negro y uno de esos rayos le pega en la cara del joven misterioso, El se enoja y un aura plateada envuelve a uno de los mountros e implota, voltea a ver a otro y saca las manos de su capa en la que las envolvía y empieza a arder el mounstro en llamas y al ultimo con el agua del mar que estaba cerca hizo unas flechas de agua y con el aire se concentraba a su alrededor formó una especie de arco y atravesó al quinto pero en cuanto las flechas lo penetran al mounstro las flechas se empiezan a juntar y lo desintegran.

los titanes inmutados lo ven y **_Robin_** le pregunta… -¿Quién eres?-, el joven misterioso se guarda las manos en su capa y dice -soy **_S.G.K._**- reponde el joven misterioso,****le preguntan que nombre es ese y les reponde -No es un nombre pero así me pueden llamar-, se sienta en el piso a descansar y los titanes lo ven con encelo y **_Chico Bestia _**le pregunta -¿Que crees que haces?- a lo que responde **_S.G.K._** –descanso o es que acaso no lo notas?-, **_Chico Bestia_** pregunta -¿Por qué? y el otro sarcásticamente le responde -porque estoy cansado y cuando uno se cansa pues tiene que descansar no crees?-, el **_Chico Verde_** se altera y le dice -¿Por que no vas a tu casa a descansar en vez de estar a media calle destruida?- **_S.G.K_** le responde -no tengo hogar ni adonde ir- **_Raven_** le pregunta -¿De donde eres?- y **_S.G.K._** responde -No soy de aquí solo eso les puedo decir pero me marchare de aquí si Uds. lo desean-, **_Robin_** le dice –Quédate-, S.G.K. y sorprendido le da las gracias y les dice -bueno no les quito mas tiempo me marcho a comer algo-, le dice **_Robin_** –espera! dinos una cosa mas, ¿Cuando llegaste a la ciudad?- el **_S.G.K._** responde -Hace unos días- y se marcho abriendo un pequeño vortice negro que lo transporto a otro lugar, los titanes asombrados regresan y se ponen a pensar quien era y porque era tan extraño **_Chico Bestia_** empieza a contar entusiasmado de nuevo lo que vio pero los demás están pensando quien es?.

Pocos días después **_Starfire_** le insistió a **_Raven_** salir juntas a dar un paseo en la ciudad, de repente al pasar por un callejón escuchan una explosión y ven a su amigo el extraño y muy malherido y con mucha sangre en su vestimenta como si acabara de pelear **_Starfire_** le dice -S.**_D_**.K!- la escucha y le corrige **_-_**Soy **_S.G.K!-_** y le lanza una bola de fuego a **_Starfire_**, y se espantan porque las había agredido, después de lo ocurrido ven caer un cuerpo sin cabeza, envuelto de llamas negras y desvaneciéndose en el piso… **_S.G.K._** dice: -Ya no hay mas, están a salvo- S.G.K. al estar tan débil se desmaya y pero tuvó suerte porque el suelo lo cacho!...en eso **_Raven_** y **_Starfire_** lo llevan a la torre a curarlo.

Cuando llegan, **_cyborg_** lo prepara para atenderlo, le quitan su capa y se asombran de ver que la apariencia que da de ese joven frió y maldito que le da su capa no tiene nada que ver con lo que realmente es! Ya que solo es un joven de pelo negro y largo, notan que trae una mascara que le tapa su cara excepto la boca, la cual tenía una quemadura… portaba una camisa de manga corta color negra con una cruz de oro y plata en un collar, pantalón de piel negra, botas negras, dos pistolas de recarga a los costados de las botas, una katana en su lado izquierdo de su cintura y una escopeta de lado derecho se su cintura y dos espadas extrañas en su espalda.

La mascara se la iban a quitar para saber como era su rostro pero **_Raven_** dice: -No! respeten su identidad,en fin, no se la quitan y lo comienzan a atender.

(Aquí comienza el punto de vista de **_S.G.K._**)

Ya estoy despierto… pero… ¿en donde rayos estoy? He despertado en un lugar extraño, (S.G.K. se toca la cabeza e intenta recordar) lo último que recuerdo es estar eliminando a los mounstros del alma negra (mounstros de llamas negras)… me duele la cabeza y otras partes del cuerpo… escucho ruidos, (se levanta y empieza a meditar sobre la situación) me percato que no tengo mis armas, pero mi mascara! (se toca la cara) uuf! La tengo puesta.

Llegue a este lugar extraño donde mi dinero no existe y solo me la eh pasado destruyendo moustros del alma negra… escucho algo de ruido atrás de mi… al voltear solo puedo alcanzar a distinguir dos siluetas pero… no puedo ver bien!... estoy muy cansado y malherido… oh! Eso es… que es eso que las persigue?... acaso es … demonios es un mounstruo! ¿Que hago?... reuniré toda mi energía para lanzarle una bola de fuego!...Aaaaaaaahhhh! Muereeeee!... creo que lo elimine… estoy… tan… débil… que… que… ya no puedo…. Mas…(cae desmayado en la cama).

Eh vuelto a despertar no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo a pasado… perdí la noción del tiempo… noto que me habían quitado mi collar de cruz… me preocupo por lo que significa para mi… donde rayos estará?... (se quita la camisa y se fija en el tatuaje de la espalda que tiene desde niño de un dragón negro y un tigre blanco, se alegra por no notar cambios en su tatuaje y en segundo saca sus alas y no nota cambios) mmh!... alguien viene…será mejor guardar mis alas, no quiero que me vean así… me preparo para recibir a mi visita que se aproxima (el crea un pequeño vórtice de energía obscura para saber quien venia pero estaba muy cerca y no lo alcanza a notar solo apenas distinguió que venían dos personas, un joven y una muchacha, rodea sus manos de energía obscura y espera).

****Termina punto de vista de **_S.G.K.)_**

Se empieza a abrir la puerta y ya estaba listo para atacar pero se detiene a reflexionar y decide no atacar… en voz un poco baja dice –No… ya no mas sangre derramada en vano… bajó sus puños, y entra un joven de pelos parados con capa negra y antifaz y le pregunta:

-¿Estas bien?- (**_S.G.K._** responde) y tu quien eres para preguntarme eso? yo no respondo a desconocidos!... **_Robin_** dice: -hey tranquilo, soy amigo-… **_(S.G.K.)_** –Amigo? JA! Si ni siquiera te conozco!... Esto no es nada, eh estado peor… muy bien… me voy!... pero por su amabilidad les agradezco por esto… otra cosa… a mi no me gusta deber favores asi que si hay algo que pudiera hacer por Uds.? **_Robin_** pregunta: -¿Quién eres?- **_(S.G.K.) -_**responderé casi cualquier pregunta que tengan de mi-, en eso entran los demás chicos y le preguntan a **_Robin_** lo que había pasado y **_Robin_** les dice: -no ha pasado nada, solo acababa de entrar y el solo me estaba agradeciendo por las atenciones.

Se encontraban en el hospital de la torre cuando nuestro joven herido pregunta si estaba en un hospital del ejercito y quienes son? **_Cyborg_** le dice: en primer lugar no estas en un hospital del ejercito ni nada parecido. **_S.G.K._** suspira de alivio… ellos lo ven como bicho raro y le preguntan: -¿Por qué preguntas eso?-, le responde nuestro joven herido… -Estoy en un lugar desconocido y todo lo que conozco ya no esta… puede haber personas que se aprovecharan de mi condición en mal estado para aprovecharse de uno pero no se si lo haya perdido todo… si es así me alegro pero… ¿Quienes son?... díganme, los jóvenes responden: **_Cyborg:_** -yo soy **_Cyborg,_** **_Chico Bestia:_** - yo soy **_Chico Bestia_** el mejor del grupo y el mas guapo aunque déjame te digo que tu no me simpatizas nadita eh!... **_Starfire:_** -yo soy **_Starfire-_**, **_Raven:_** -yo soy **_Raven-,_** **_Robin_**: -y yo su líder **_Robin,…_** les responde **_S.G.K_** yo soy… (le interrumpe Starfire diciendo) -se quien eres eres S.**_J_**.K-, le corrige **_Raven_** es **_S.G.K_**- les dice nuestro joven aturdido: **_S.G.K._** -¿Cómo saben mi nombre?- **_Starfire_** dice: -nos lo dijiste en aquella ocasión hace unos días-, y **_Raven:_** -y en el callejón ayer-… **_S.G.K_** les pregunta: -entonces… ¿ustedes eran a las que los monstruos iban a atacar por la espalda, **_Starfire_** se apena y **_Raven_** le dice: nos descuidamos eso es todo, **_S.G.K_** suelta una sonrisa y les dice: -bueno como les digo muchas gracias por su atención… les respondería la mayoría de sus preguntas que tuvieran sobre mi… (**_Raven_** lo interrumpe preguntándole) -¿Por qué estas aquí y como llegaste?-, **_SGK_** se queda callado un instante y dice: -no puedo decir esa información… no es de su mínima importancia, digamos que caí de casualidad-… **_Raven_** se queda pensando y **_Chico Bestia_** pregunta: -¿De donde obtuviste esos poderes?- a lo que responde **_SGK:_** -solo te puedo decir que no es muy agradable tenerlos y con el odio son mas fuertes-, se queda pensando el verdoso chico y dice: -yo entiendo que no le gustan esos poderes-, **_Cyborg_** pregunta: -¿Por qué has venido y que eran esas cosas que nos atacaron en el centro hace unos días?-, **_SGK_** les responde: -Yo llegué por un accidente, eso les puedo decir y esos moustros se llaman, moustros del alma negra o vida del fuego obscuro, yo les llamo los hijos de la llama obscura pero haya ustedes como quieran decirles… **_Starfire_** pregunta: -oye, ¿Tus poderes cuáles son? Dinos… **_SGK_** responde: -Mis poderes son dominar la tierra, el agua, el fuego, el viento y la luz, pero me especializo en los poderes de la obscuridad… **_Chico Bestia_** nada mas (sarcásticamente) dice: -casi no tienes poderes! ¿¡Que falta? ¿¡¡Que vueles? **_SGK_** dice: -¡¡Pues si puedo volar! pero mis poderes los dejé de usar por motivos ¡que no les interesa!-, **_Robin:_** -yo creo que es algo que nos incumbe a todos aquí saber sobre tus poderes ya que eres un extraño para todos pero si quieres continuar luchando contra esos monstruos solo y seguir terminando tan gravemente herido… allá tu…solo tratamos de ayudarte… **_SGK_** dice: -No les puedo decir pero…

…sigan preguntando otras cosas. **_Robin:_** -Dime exactamente ¿Cuántos años tienes y dinos con detalle quién eres? **_SGK_** empieza a sudar y le responde: -digamos que mi nombre es **_SGK_**, tengo 19 años y como les digo no soy el tipo de persona en quien confiar-…

De repente le empieza a doler el corazón y un aura negra lo rodea y dice ya agitado: -por favor… mi collar… ¡¡denme mi collar!... en su mente piensa: -sabia que no duraría mucho…espero no matar a alguien-… de repente a su alrededor las cosas empiezan a levitar y a explotar, **_Chico Bestia_** se transforma en un chita y va a traer el collar, las cosas al alrededor de **_SGK_** se empiezan a quemar, **_SGK_** cae al suelo y se contiene un grito de dolor intenso, **_Cyborg_** intenta ponerle una inyección pero explotan las jeringas antes de llegar con el, hasta que llega **_Chico Bestia_** y dice: -¡¡ya tengo el collar!- el collar se lo lanzan a **_SGK_** el cual lo toma rápido y se lo pone, se ve que un aura plateada rodea a **_SGK_** y desvanece el aura negra, retoma el control y **_Chico Bestia_** dice: -eso fue intensoo! **_SGK_** dice: lo siento será mejor que me retire, eh causado mucho daño… **_Robin_** exclama: -¡Espera! ¡No nos has dicho todo! **_SGK_** se detiene y dice: -esta bien, les diré cuanto creo que es necesario que sepan… como les decía, no soy alguien de fiar y no muy bueno, de hecho tengo que meditar mi situación actual y espero que mi presencia en este mundo no cause problemas. Soy de otro mundo creado con el afán de probar que puedo destruir o salvar vidas y me mandaron aquí para corregir un error grave y muy poderoso pero parece que el error soy yo… creo que de mi pasado es lo que deben de saber, ahora tengo que checar que no estén en peligro, si no lo hay por fin desapareceré y mi pasado se olvidara en mi mundo porque todos se alegrarán que halla muerto… no puedo hacer nada para regresar…pero ¿¡quién quiere regresar a ese mundo, perdonen por estar aquí espero no les importe, bueno me retiro pero no se preocupen y espero que no sepan de mi… **_Robin_** dice: -¡**_SGK_** espera! una cosa, si nos necesitas usa esto-… (Le da un radio de los titanes) **_SGK_** le agradece y **_Starfire_** pregunta: -¿A donde vas? a lo que responde **_SGK:_** -no tengo a donde ir, solo saldré y revisaré que no haya mas monstruos, de repente una fuerte explosión suena, la alarma se enciende y los titanes van a ver que paso, **_Robin_** dice: -**_Raven_** tu sabes donde están sus cosas, dile y quédate con El en lo que regresamos-, **_Raven_** reprocha diciendo: -¿Por qué yo, **_Robin_** le dice: -porque tu sabes donde están sus cosas con exactitud- y se marchan, **_SGK_** suspira y dice a **_Raven_**: -tienes buenos amigos ¿sabes?-, **_Raven_** dice: -si…ven y sígueme, te daré tus cosas-, **_SGK_** dice: -que buena eres al hablar como yo-, **_Raven_** pregunta: ¿Cómo esta eso, **_SGK_** le contesta: -en mi mundo cuando empecé a hablar así, me evite problemas porque antes yo, cuando era un niño, era muy amistoso pero solo me trajo problemas… demasiados problemas… mejor no hablemos de mi y cuéntame mas de ti-… --¿eres **_Raven_** cierto?-, -lindo nombre-… **_Raven_** se sonroja y dice: -aquí están tus cosas-, abre una puerta y ve sus cosas en un sillón excepto sus espadas, **_SGK_** dice: -¿Y mis espadas?- (un poco nervioso) **_Raven_** responde: -No se a donde las llevaron-… **_SGK_** se preocupa y dice: -espero que no las hallan dejado juntas… creeme no les gustaría pero no te preocupes mientras no estén juntas no va a pasar nada extraño…se equipa sus cosas, se ve su camisa negra destrozada y le pregunta a **_Raven_** si no tiene una camisa que le regale, **_Raven_** le contesta que no se quita la camisa y la mira con odio… acto después la quema en llamas azules y **_Raven_** nota que su cuerpo esta entrenado por que ve que tenia algunos músculos marcados, se sonroja **_Raven_** y le pregunta por el tatuaje en su espalda, **_SGK_** responde: -ese tatuaje lo tengo desde niño y es la asquerosa prueba de lo que soy y como soy-, se sienta en el piso y se pone a meditar, una aura negra con destellos plateados lo rodea y empieza a levitar, el aura desaparece y **_Raven_** asombrada piensa: -que onda con sus poderes, también se dominan con sus emociones, pero no es mala idea meditar un poco-

Al regresar los titanes de su misión notan que los dos están meditando en la sala y dice **_Chico Bestia:_** -este chico es muy raro y no tiene camisa y en su espalda lleva un tatuaje-, **_Raven_** abre los ojos y saluda a los chicos, le Pregunta **_Cyborg:_** -¿Y ese tatuaje ya se lo habías visto antes? **_Raven_** responde: -hace un rato se lo vi pero no le pregunte nada-,

**_Chico Bestia_** se retira y **_SGK_** abre los ojos y su mirada estaba llena de odio como si recordó cosas no muy agradables, notaron que donde estaba meditando tenía una leve quemadura, **_Robin_** pregunta: -¿Qué no te habías retirado?... no es por correrte pero eso dijiste… **_SGK_** dice: -no me fui porque me faltaban unas cosas y necesito una camisa, **_Robin_** le dice: -esta bien- y le pregunta: -¿Qué le paso a tu camisa? y ¿necesitas algo mas o que te falta?-,

**_SGK_** le dice: -quemé mi camisa por los recuerdos que me trae… y me faltan las espadas que tenía-, **_Cyborg_** dice: -yo tomé una… lo siento solo la quería ver-, **_SGK_** dice: -no hay problema mientras las tres no estén juntas-, y le pregunta: -¿Cuál tomaste?- **_Cyborg_** responde: -tenia un grabado que decía **_"Tenkai ryu"- _**(dragón del cielo) **_SGK_** Suspira y pregunta: -pero… ¿las otras 2?-, **_Robin_** interrumpe preguntando: -¿Y **_Chico Bestia_**,

**_Starfire_** dice: -estaba practicando con unos palos de metal muy afilados en la azotea-

**_SGK_** dice: -¡esos no son palos afilados! ¡¡¡Rápido! A la azotea antes de que ocurra algo, **_Raven_** nota que el tigre del tatuaje de la espalda de **_SGK_** se ah borrado un poco, llegan a la azotea y ven a **_Chico Bestia_** hincado en el suelo llorando lo que **_Cyborg_** le dice: -te cortaste ¿verdad?-, **_Chico Bestia_** le dice: ¡la maté! ¡¡Y no dude en matarla! Replica lo que había hecho, que el no era capas de matar a una mosca, **_SGK_** le dice: -lo que viste no fue mas que solo una visión así que no te preocupes por nada…olvídalo-, toma su espada y le dice: siento que hallas visto eso, por eso a la espada le llamaban **_"Ryuken"-_** (alma de dragón), **_Raven_** toma la otra espada que es una katana y la suelta espantada y dice: ¿¡Qué?... ¿¡Cómo?... ¿¡Eso paso?... ¿¡ahora y aquí?... ¡¡y no lo detuve!... **_SGK_** le pregunta: ¿que fue lo que te mostró la espada?... ¡¡**_Raven_**! tranquilízate y acompáñame, **_Chico Bestia_** tu también sígueme para explicarles lo que pasa pero déjenme tomar mis cosas-, se las equipa y los lleva adentro de la torre y le dice a **_Chico Bestia_** que los llevara a su cuarto, al llegar entran a su cuarto, **_SGK_** le pide a **_Raven_** que esperara afuera del cuarto, ya en su cuarto y hablando a solas con el le dice **_SGK:_** -lo que viste es una ilusión de algo que paso, lo que as visto no ha pasado aquí, olvida lo que viste y no dejes que te afecte, solo es un mal recuerdo… olvídalo… ¡se fuerte Chico Bestia!-, el sonríe y le da las gracias, sale del cuarto le dice a **_Raven:_** -sígueme a un sitio en donde podamos hablar a solas-, la lleva al Gym, **_Raven_** le pregunta: ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba el Gym? a lo que SGK le responde: -lo vi cuando me llevaste por mis cosas y aquí no van a venir por lo menos ahora, haber dime lo que viste-, **_Raven_** todavía espantada le dice: -ese era tu mundo, ¿cierto, **_SGK_** le dice: -así es, ese era mi mundo, lamento que lo hayas visto pero dime ¿Qué viste? ya que no tengo otra opción que decirte esa escena con exactitud-, **_Raven_** le dice: -vi una ciudad costera muy bonita llenas de pirámides y gente pero me voltearon a ver y se sacaron de onda y una persona dijo el "**_ángel caído_**", me ofendió su reacción y el señor espantado saca una pistola y me dispara, en eso un amigo que no conocía, le arranca el cuello y ¡¡le rebana las tripas, eso me debió de dar asco pero como sentía que era un recuerdo por lo que volteé a verme en un espejo y se veía que eras tu pero muy cambiado y un poco mas joven y con alas de demonio pero, me veía transparente dentro de ti y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era un recuerdo en eso le digo a una persona que me acompaña -¡¡aquí esta!- Y el me avisa que ahí estaba mi destino pero parece que llegamos tarde, me enojo mucho y las piedras del piso empiezan a flotar y me elevo al cielo, se siente una fuerza extraña, veo una fuerte ola que podía controlar a voluntad, le ordeno que se estrelle en la ciudad, luego con mis brazos enfoco 2 puntos donde se concentraba mas gente y empiezan a arder en llamas, veía a la gente correr por su vida en el centro y enfocabas tus brazos a esas personas que empezaban a arder en llamas y cuando por fin asota la ola en la ciudad, despierto asustada y fue cuando te vi y te pregunté, que había pasado y porque tenia alas de demonio, **_SGK_** le dice -te dije que te explicaría lo que paso, eso fue hace 2 años cuando tenía que encontrar a mi hermano y un ex amigo me dice que en esa ciudad estaba, lo busque y no lo encontré, me mire en el espejo y vi en lo que me había convertido… El insulto del viejo me hizo ¡¡encabronar! Y decidí destruir todo al fin mi hermano no estaba ahí.

Decidí que las personas que vivían ahí no eran dignas de existir y comencé a alzar las piedras para destruir las pirámides, me eleve al cielo para ver mejor y controlar la ola creciente que había creado y en lo que tardaba, quemaba vivas a las personas por diversión.

**_SGK_** le aclara a **_Raven_** que en ese entonces no era el de ahora y siguió narrándole lo sucedido…

Las personas que intentaban huir las aplastaba entre rocas, cuando pegó la ola era tan fuerte el impacto que devasto casi toda la ciudad, regrese el agua al océano y con lo sobrante creé un tornado con el aire y con las rocas del suelo devasté todo lo que había allí, al notar que no deje a nadie con vida no me arrepentí en ese momento, -pero ahora me arrepiento de lo que hice- y todo porque mi ex amigo tuve un problema ahí y me utilizó para vengarse, eso es lo que debes de saber.

**_Raven_** le dice -¿Quién eres exactamente y porque no tienes alas, ¿y quien es tu ex amigo?... dime-, **_SGK_** le sonríe y le responde evitando la respuesta: -eres tan bonita cuando preguntas-, **_Raven_** se sonroja y decide no hacer mas preguntas pero quería saber mas y de que era capas el.

Se le ocurre ofrecerle vivir en la torre, a lo que responde **_SGK:_** -tengo que hablarlo con los demás-, cuando salen y llegan a la sala le dice **_Robin_** si se quiere quedar a vivir con ellos, **_SGK_** acepta porque no sabía a donde ir ni en donde quedarse.

Pasan unos 2 meses viviendo ahí y se acopla a su estilo de vida el cual era más fácil al que llevaba, tuvo 3 sitios favoritos en la torre, el Gym donde hacia ejercicio, su cuarto que lo fue arreglando a su estilo y la terraza donde meditaba en esos lugares en donde ahí pasaba la mayor parte del día.

En las mañanas cocinaba el desayuno y se lo agradecían por su forma de cocinar ya que lo hacía muy bien.

Un día le pregunta **_SGK_** a **_Robin_** por **_Batman_** y le responde que se separaron un tiempo, **_Raven_** seguía insistiendo en saber quien era en realidad **_SGK_** pero el le dice siempre lo mismo.

**_Raven_** un día le dice que como era antes, **_SGK_** le dice que no le incumbía eso, **_Raven_** le insiste y **_SGK_** le dice alterado -¿quieres saber? Te diré un poco de mi un aura negra- lo envuelve y le dice que era un instrumento de su dios para prevenir el Apocalipsis pero con su libre albedrío el lo provocó y lo previno, le comenta que la mayor parte lo había provocado y con las falsas amistades y la maldad que se vivía, lo segó con tanto poder, entonces se dijo ¿Por qué no matar, exterminé a mucha gente, a cientos los degollé, a miles desmembré y millones de cosas destruí, **_Raven_** se disculpó, y **_SGK_** le dice que eso es del pasado y que un día se lo contara pero menos alterado.

Pasaron los días y entre **_Raven_** y **_SGK_** empezaron a salir mas juntos y a conocerse, así fue como se dio poco a poco un cariño mutuo entre ellos. Así se empezó hacerse una rutina para **_SGK_** muy tranquila.

Un día, **_SGK_** le pregunta a **_Raven _** por que era tan callada, ella le responde porque era el objeto de su padre y por eso adapto esa personalidad, **_SGK_** le dice: -tú y yo no somos tan diferentes ya que yo fui utilizado por mi dios para probar a la humanidad, **_Raven_** le dice:

-¿pero seguro que era dios o era demonio?-, a lo que responde: -era dios-, pero como lo protejo si yo eh matado a tanta gente, **_Raven_** le dice: -pero tu no eras tan frió ya que se ve en tus ojos, ¿alguna ves te diste cuenta de tu error?-, a lo que responde **_SGK_**: -a una persona que maté con crueldad me dijo algo que me llegó al alma…, fue un niño que mientras le enterraba la espada manchada de sangre en el estomago me pregunto ¿porque había cambiado? Y argumentó que antes los protegía pero ahora me había vuelto contra ellos… con remordimiento le arranqué la cabeza y con su sangre manchó mi capa –era una antigua capa diferente a la que tengo- y me puse a pensar pero no paso mucho para volver a caer en el mismo error… años después me encontré en un lugar extraño fue ahí donde me los encuentro y como si nada ustedes vienen y ¡me ofrecen ayuda! Sin saber absolutamente nada de mi…, para un ser horrible como yo es difícil de creer, **_Raven_** le dice; -aquí ya no hay nada de eso, olvídalo lo mas que puedas- y **_SGK_** solo sonríe y se marcha mas tranquilo pero el sabe que no lo va a olvidar.

Unos meses después en un día muy tranquilo la alarma sonó, atacaban la ciudad, era un moustruo conocido para el nuevo joven, era un dragón gigante que amenazaba con destruir la ciudad, los titanes asombrados de su tamaño y figura lo deciden atacar juntos pero era inútil ya que era muy fuerte, **_Raven_** le dice a **_SGK_** quien yacía inmóvil viéndolo, que les ayudara, el dragón le da un fuerte coletazo a **_Raven_** sacudiéndola varios metros de distancia y es ahí cuando SGK se decide ah hacerle frente a el dragón, el mismo lo reconoce y le dice de forma que todos escuchen, -CON QUE ESTAS AAQUIII…TU EL QUE HA ESCAPADO DE SU DESTINO… JAJAJA…¡¡ERES UN COBARDE! PERO VEREMOS QUE TAN FUERTE ERES Y SIN TU HERMANO DANDOME ORDENES ¡¡TE MATARÉ!

**_SGK _**se quita la capucha que le tapaba la cabeza y le dice: -¡¡imbecil! ¿Tu te me opones ingrato? agradece que no te halla matado ya, el dragón ataca y SGK recibe un fuerte golpe que lo manda muy lejos, los titanes excepto **_Raven_** lo atacan y se ve que le hacen daño al dragón pero no lo suficiente, los golpea para alejarlos pero no los mandan muy lejos, **_Raven_** dice: -el pudo matarlo muy fácilmente… ¿que fue lo que paso? ¿Y por que me protegió, **_Raven_** con un fuerte disparo de energía obscura le golpea en un ala, el dragón se da cuanta de quien fue y le suelta una bola de fuego, SGK se atraviesa a recibir el impacto, se enoja e invoca a una espada llamada "**_tenkairyu_**" y le dice: -este fue tu ultimo error- concentra en la espada una fuerte cantidad de engría negra y plateada, le suelta un espadazo en su ala derecha que hace que se le desplome, por el impacto desatado por la energía provocando que la cortada ya siendo letal le corte por completo el ala pero era tan fuerte la energía que siguió de largo el espadazo cortando todo lo que encontraba a su paso…en eso crea unas bolas de energía negra que son disparadas al ala izquierda del dragón, **_Robin_** aprovecha y le lanza explosivos provocando que se desplome su otra ala, el dragón herido dice: -hay mas que pasaron por el vortice y ¡¡más poderosos, **_SGK _** le dice –¡imbesil! jamás estarán los lacayos de mi hermano a mi altura- se lanza arriba de su cuello, decide arrancarle el cuello de una sola tajada, se marcha manchado en su sangre, creyendo que todo había acabado cuando de repente el dragón se levanta y restaura su cuerpo, vuela y le dispara a sus compañeros una gran bola de energía, SGK por protegerlos la intercepta con su cuerpo, lo que provoco que se enojara, **_SGK_** y le dice: -¡¡¡me has hecho encabronar pendejo, tu ultimo error fue ese ataque a traición!-, se le tiñen de rojo los ojos de **_SGK_** y empieza a cargar la espada de una aura negra, se comienza a reír y le dice con una voz diferente -¡!Muere imfeliz! y golpea a dragón de tal manera que la energía provoca una fuerte onda expansiva que cuando se esparce el humo se ve el dragón en el muelle agonizando, con el lado izquierdo todo destruido, de tal forma que se veía chorreando sangre los órganos del dragón y consumirse por el fuego que todavía no se apagaba, los pies y el ala izquierda ya no existían, el dragón agonizante le dice a **_SGK_** –tu… el ángel caído de dios… no tardara mucho… para que tu destrucción llegue… o que tu hermano te encuentre…- a **_SGK_** no le agrado el comentario y carga su espada de energía roja sangre y negra, **_Raven_** veía los ojos en su mascara de**_ SGK_** como se ponían rojos y el aura que lo rodeaba al cargar su espada se formaba un dragón negro de energía, **_SGK_** le golpea el corazón al dragón de forma en que explota y atraviesa el cuerpo, de inmediato le suelta un sablazo con menos energía de la que le había dado antes, el dragón voltea y se protege con su otra ala pero del impacto se la destroza y la mitad de su lado derecho estaba agujerado, **_Starfire_** le suelta varios _starbolts_ en su cuerpo del dragón, **_Robin_** le lanza explosivos en su cabeza, **_SGK_** le vuelve a arrancar la cabeza y **_Robin_** detona su cabeza con tanto explosivo que le había lanzado, **_SGK _**dice**_ –_**ha muerto- y lo alza al mar a que se lleve lo que queda, **_Raven_** de regreso a la torre le agrádese a SGK por salvarla, **_SGK_** le sonríe y le dice que no había problema, lo que provocó que **_Raven_** se sonrojara y que despertara mas curiosidad por él, **_SGK_** se pone a meditar en la azotea sobre el sentimiento que tenía por **_Raven_** que si es algo mas que una amistad… pero esto es nuevo para el… decide no darle importa… que no es nada y dice en voz baja -como se fijaría en mi si soy un asesino pero un día le diré lo que ciento para no tener mas secretos- se la paso meditando unos días, sobre lo que le había dicho el dragón y sobre sus sentimientos, hasta que un día.

(Aquí empieza el punto de vista de **_Raven_**)

Despierto, mi cuerpo se encuentra adolorido, abro los ojos todo se ve oscuro, tomo mi cabeza con mis manos por un momento, me doy suaves masajes con la yema de mis dedos sobre la sien, entonces recuerdo lo que sucedió hace unos días y de si me estaba enamorando de **_SGK_** por protegerme.

En la tarde, **_Chico bestia_** y **_Cyborg_** discutían sólo porque a **_Cyborg_** le hico trampa a Chico Bestia, yo estaba tratando de despejar mi mente de si estaba enamorada de **_SGK_** y me pongo a leer un libro, el día en sí no había sido nada emocionante, yo me dedicaba a tratar de leer un libro, pero las voces de **_Chico bestia_** y **_Cyborg_** discutiendo sobre el juego no me dejaban concentrar, volteé a mirar a **_SGK_** que estaba terminando de meditar por el ruido de los 2 discutiendo, de inmediato el me miró como esperando que yo los separara, con un gesto le indiqué que el era la que debía hacer algo, yo no, así que el lo que hizo fue irse y no hacer nada, no se porque no hizo nada se le veía algo triste pero en eso llego **_Robin_** y los separo, dijo que fueran a buscar a **_Starfire_** porque se suponía que iban a salir a comer algo a fuera, me impaciento después por sus gritos de esos 2 discutiendo de donde esta **_Starfire_** y le preguntan a **_SGK_** que si iba pero el dijo que no por quedarse a pensar, le insiste **_Robin_** a **_SGK_** pero parece que no se va a ir, aquellos aun discuten el porque todavía tenían su berrinche del videojuego, me levanto y me dirijo hacia el ascensor, creo que arriba estaré mejor pero de inmediato **_Chico Bestia_** me pregunta si voy a ir con ellos, como en el momento no tengo ganas de nada le doy por respuesta muy cortante, -no- y sigo mi camino sin prestarle atención y cuando llego a la parte alta de la torre me dedico a meditar ya que perdí el interés por el libro que leía… silencio todo está tan tranquilo, seguramente ya no había nadie en el edificio, alejo estos pensamientos y sigo meditando por un buen rato.

Ya he meditado lo suficiente, bajo porque se me antoja un té de hiervas y me llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarme a **_SGK_** en la cocina tomando un poco de agua, al verte me pregunto que haces allí y por qué no te había ido con los chicos, de forma cortante me contestas - no me apetecía ir a un lugar lleno de gente-, te observó con cara de Y que haces aquí que no deberías estar haciendo oras cosas, me respondes como adivinando mi pensamiento y dices algo sobre que acabas de terminar de hacer ejercicio para estar en forma y por si se presentan problemas mas adelante estés en buenas condiciones, un pensamiento cruza mi mente, Si su hermano estuviera como seria tu forma de ser y como se vería es el en persona, pero seguro dirías que no ibas a decírmelo porque lo intentas olvidar, creo que eres obsesivo con tu pasado, me doy media vuelta y empiezo a buscar lo necesario para preparar mi té, siento tu mirada fría en mí y trato de ignorarte, pronto va a estar listo mi té, siento como un suspiro de dolor te envuelve, te me aproximas por la espalda y me tomas por la cintura, hueles mi cabellos y me dices que huelo delicioso, en ese momento estalla la taza que acababas de poner a un lado, rápidamente apago la estufa y trato de apartarte de mi, pero me tus brazos me apresan, ahora estalla otro vaso en la cocina así que decides soltarme, me pides que te de la cara que no me de miedo, de inmediato me volteo para demostrarte que no te tengo miedo como en cámara lenta te observo quitarte la mascara para revelarme tu rostro, cuando los veo tu ojos que son negros, profundos e intensos, te acercas más a mí rostro y dices que me quieres, vuelve a romperse otro vaso, seguido del resto de la vajilla y la bombilla, te allegas más, vas a besarme pero no lo logras porque un escudo de energía negra te repele… Te miro asustada y tu lo haces con tristeza, me preguntas si me gusta **_Robin_**, no sé que decirte ya que sé que me gusta pero el quiere a **_Star_** pero con tigo me siento segura y no se si estoy enamorada de ti, trato de responder que sí pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta y mi cabeza me traiciona haciendo un movimiento negativo, sonríes te levantas del suelo y antes de que pueda reaccionar me abrazas muy fuerte, en ese momento varias cosas comienzan a levitar y a estallar y yo siento como todo se sale de mis manos, dejo escapar una lagrima y me desvanezco allí en tus brazos….

Cuando despierto reconozco que estoy en tu habitación y te encuentro observándome, de inmediato me preocupo pensando en los chicos, si llegaran y me vieran allí no sabría que decirles, te pregunto que hago allí y tu me dices que me desmayé y que me trajiste a tu habitación para que descansara ya que tenías prohibido entrar a la mía, en ese momento te pregunto por los chicos, me sonríes y me cuentas que ellos no han regresado de comer en la calle, y debido a que no que sonó la alarma en todo el día les recomendaste ir al cine. Te recrimino mentalmente y te hago otra pregunta más ¿Quien eres en realidad? Vuelves a sonreír, murmuras algo sobre que me veía muy linda dormida, para provocar que estalle la una computadora de tu habitación, no sé como defenderme de ti en la oscuridad, aunque era obvio que también la manejabas, te me acercas como si todavía hubiera luz, y terminando de responder la pregunta me dices que eres el ángel del Apocalipsis que me contarías tu pasado pero con la condición de que no le dijera a nadie y en eso me dices que me quieres y que estabas dispuesto a contestarme la pregunta que te hiciera, me alegro y te digo -que bueno que confíes en mi-, pero me pides que te diga lo que siento por ti, agacho mi cabeza y respondo mi pregunta si estaba enamorada de ti, te digo- tu me gustas- pero si los demás regresan que les diría si nos vieran juntos tu me responde que ellos sabían bien que no podían entrar a mi cuarto y que además les habías dicho que después de la película fueran a descansar y que les pareció buena idea en eso siento que se me van las fuerzas y me duermo en tu cómoda cama. Al despertar te encuentro mirando tu katana y te pregunto su nombre ya que jamás dijiste el nombre de la katana a lo que me respondes -se llama **_Vida_** o también le dicen **_Muerte_**, depende quien sea el portador- me acuerdo de lo sucedido anterior mente y te pregunto que paso con los demás a lo que me dices que ya todos estaban dormidos que preguntaron por mi pero les dijiste que yo ya estaba descansando, eso me dio un gran alivio y te digo cuéntame tu pasado eso lo que provoca que sueltes una sonrisa, para volver a aprisionarme en un abrazo como lo habías hecho antes, trato de separarme pero mi cuerpo no reacciona y tu me preguntas si yo te amaba y agacho la mirada, te apenada digo –si- pero dices -crees que eso basta para mí- y empiezas a acercarte para darme el beso que no me diste en la tarde, pero te interrumpo recordándote que me cuentes tu pasado, tu me callas con un beso que intensificas a cada momento, yo sé que no te vas a detener ni a conformar con ese beso así que te correspondo aun en medio de los objetos levitando, estallando y derritiéndose, luego me susurras al oído que me amas y te digo -igual yo- y siento como los objetos al menos dejan de estallar y de derretirse, me dices que me contarías todo tu pasado pero que no le dijera a nadie, yo me encontraba en tus brazos y me entusiasmo por saber quien eras y te presto toda la atención del mundo y me empiezas a contar tu historia.

(Termina el punto de vista de **_Raven_**)

Últimos comentarios

Como ven este es el tomo 1 espero que les haya gustado y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Este es mi primer fanfic pero el tomo 2 les aseguro que lo subiré con la brevedad posible.

Espero que les aya gustado el tomo 1 pero deje muchas cosas inconclusas sobre SGK ya que en el tomo 2 estará dedicado a el y a su pasado.


End file.
